Kingdom of broken glass
by Unicorns268
Summary: Clary's Brother, Jonathan can't wait to marry his Sister of to the most beneficial person for him. Jace Herondale king of the Herondale kingdom. Jace is ignorant and cold while Clary is oblivious and distant. Can they learn to love each other or will they lead to destruction and when Jace needs love will Clary help him. Eventual CLACE.
1. chapter 1

_Chapter one:_

I looked at myself in the mirror. As my maiden fitted me for a new dress.

"Clarissa." Jonathan my half Brother screamed. "Come here immediately" My Father Valentine Morgenstern had been ruler of this Kingdom but my Mother has died causing him to become sick with grief. He would beat my Brother until he could bathe in his own blood. But he would never beat me. This angered my brother and one day he could take it no more. He murdered our Father and became the ruler of this Kingdom.

"Yes Jonathan" I said meekly.

I went down the spiral stairs to the drawing room. He sat on a counch looking up at me he spoke.

"You are going to get married to Jonathan Herondale head of the Herondale kingdom."

"I-I what- you...no h-he" I stumble over my words. I took a deep breath. "No" I said

"No" he echoches his voice scary calm. "NO!" He says. "You will not say no tonne and now you must be taught a lesson." He snapped his fingers and to Guards came and took hold of me they dragged me down to the cellar wall. This is where Jonathan would be whipped. They threw me into the corner and left.

"Take of your dress"

"What?" I asked hoping I had misheard

"Take of you dress." He says again. I sigh in defeat.

I take it if to find that he is now right infromt of me. He chains me to the floor and brings up the whip. It comes down I give whoosh. And i can here it split my skin. He does it again and again. I refuse to make a singing noise. He does it until I lose all feeling in back and then that's not enough. I cry out in pain but that seems to motivate him. He keeps on whipping me until fresh blood cover the dried ones. Once my whole back is covered and my corset is soaked red. He bends donwn and puts his lips on to my back. He slides his tongue out. Licking the blood. I hiss at the sting and I can feel him grin at my pain. He licks it away and presses his fingers into my back while I try and twist away from his grip he licks his way to my neck and plants his lips there I feel them move against my skin as he says " this is your final night I will have a maid clean you up. Goodnight little Sister." He pulls away and undoes the chains.

"oh yeah and never tell me no ever again"

with that he closed the door and walked if I saw Betty my handmaiden come and half drag half carry me to my room when I lost conciseness.

 **A/n:**

 **That was really short because that was just introducing the marriage and Clary and Jonathan's relationship as that's quite important. Next chapter we will meet Jace. My other chapters will be a lot longer. I will update once I get 3 or 4 reviews. It will only take maybe one chapter before it starts to develop properly.**

 **Follow, favour and review ;)**

 **Byeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two:_

I must have fallen asleep during the ride to the Herondale Kindom. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at the window. I stare blankly out into the rich green countryside, blurred slightly by the speed of the horses. This is the farthest I've ever been outside of the Morgenstern Castle, but I can't bring myself to whoop in delight like I would've done not so long ago. I can only dread what might come ahead. The horses reel to a stop.

"Ma'am" the coachman says "We have arrived" I nodded at him as a maid came and opened the door. The Herondale castle is huge. I sit in the carriage and simply stare. Pebbles makes up the exterior, slivers of Admas, the material of steles, woven in between, giving the walls a small glow. Tall towers spiraled up, and I idly thought of the old Rupunzel tale. Too bad my hair wasn't that long. Large fields surround the castle, surprisingly mellow looking. Well, at least he takes care of his lawn. The castle was much more grand then the Morgenstern one, but it didn't have any effect of me this was still a prison. I get out of the Carriage and make my way to the castle entrance. People stare at me and it makes me feel uncomfortable. The Maid comes back. "I'm Poppy" she says. I nod my head and she leads me into the castle. It's huge and there are lots of picture hung up in the wall. I'm led through one corridor that leads to another then led up some stairs.

"This is where you will sleep until..." she trails off. But we both kinda know the answer.

"Ok" I say she bobs her head and walks out of the room. I turn my back and face the window. I wondered what he looked like? What he sounded like? His temper? His personality? I wondered when I would be able to meet him. I was soon answered when I heard a voice.

"How was your journey."

"It was good" I said without turning around.

"Are you not going to look at what your Bethrothed looks like."

I turn me head slowly and I take an intake of breath. Before me stands the most heartbreakingly beautiful man I have ever rested my eyes on. An elegant mess of honey gold curls sits atop his head, purposely styled to look as if he had rolled out of bed. His face was all sharp angles, toned and tanned. His gold skin was marked everywhere with several permanent runes, signifying his rank as a shadow hunter, besides being the king. Liquid gold eyes, the strangest color I'd ever seen, stare right back at me, piercing my skin. He reminded me of a flame, beautiful, but deadly. And I was drawn to it like some helpless moth. A dangerous aura surrounded him, a seductive mystery that I ached to solve. I force myself to get rid of the insanely poetic thoughts that were running through my mind and manage to walk those few finally steps until I'm right before him. I look up at him, far enough so I didn't have to break my neck, but it still required way too much effort then should be required. Why does everybody have to be so tall? His golden orbs look down. They meet mine and I look down.

"What can I assist you with" I ask.

"Well I just wanted to meet you" he said looking at me from under his lashes almost in confusion.

"Oh" I said

"We are going to hold a ball tomorrow evening Poppy and Maia will help you find a dress" I nod as he leaves the room. I sit down on the bed. I don't know what I think. I flop myself down and the exhaustion of the journey and meeting Jace seems to have taken its toll as my eyes slid shut and I fell asleep.

 **A/n:**

 **Soooo this one was just about them Meeting and Clary seeing the castle. I did a lot of descriptive work so tell me whether you like that or not. Next chapter we will meet Alec and Izzy and Simon. And there will be a spark of CLACE.**

 **When this chapter gets too three reviews I'll post the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

 **Review, favourite and follow**

 **Also my laptop started acting weird and started using a weird font so... sorry ;)**

 **K love you guys xxx**

 **Byeee**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

"Who in the world invented this death trap?" I gasp as Poppy pulls once again at the strings of the corset. I know she's trying to be as gentle as possible, but it's hard to gently cut off someone's air supply. Maia, who's currently arranging my hair perfectly around my shoulders, shrugs timidly. I roll my eyes and huff.

"So tell me a bit about you guys." I say. They both look at each other. Then Poppy speaks up. "Ms you don't talk to us downworlders."

"One, call me Clary, two what are downworlders?"

"They are people or are not royalty or nobility, so us."

"Ah who cares, tell me something, anything." They both still look uncertain. "Please I need friends" they both nod uncertaintly.

"I'm Poppy and I've been serving in this castle for seven years, and this is Maia she has been serving here for a little under three years."

"Okay." I say "what's the King like?" I ask curiously.

"He is not that bad." Maia starts

"But he does have a big temper." Poppy finishes.

"Oh"

"There all done" Maia says I look up at the mirror. They did an amazing job. My hair was twirled up into a delicate bun to the side of my head and had a flower pinned to the side. My dress was blood red and had so many different layers. My make-up was great I had a faint shimmer of lip gloss and a smokey look on my eyes. I twirled around.

"Thank you guys so much"

"It was our pleasure M-Clary"she corrects.

I leave the room and try to find my way to the ballroom. In a whirl I bumb into someone.

"I'm so sor-" I look up and see Jace. I mean he was hot before he was all dressed up. But now...

"It's rude to stare." He remarks. I'm quickly pulled out of my fairytale. I huff at him.

"Come on" he takes my arm and we walk to Two large doors. I'm about to question them before they swing open to reveal the ballroom. People were dancing and drinking. No one had his much fun in the Morgenstern Kingdom. People started to notice us and they simply bobbed their head or gave a curtsy.

"I'll introduce you people later" he whispers in my ear making me shiver. I nod slowly.

He slips his arm around my waist and I gasp. He starts swaying to the music and I follow his lead. People start to slowly

stop what they are doing and watch. At the end of the dance. He leans forward and kisses my cheek as everyone claps. I can feel my self becoming as red as my hair.

An hour or two later, Jace calls me to a small place in the ballroom.

"Clary this is Luke and Amatis Garraway. My advisor is Luke"

I nod my head and Jace introduces me to the next family. The Lovelace's and then the Carstairs'.

"This is Isabelle and Alec from the Lightwood kingdom" I look and see a beautiful girl she has soft features and Long raven black hair that reached her waist. Next to her stood a masculine version. He had sharper features but still the same aura.

"And these are their parents, King and Queen Lightwood."

"Oh Jace no need to scare her" The queen said. "I'm Maryse sweetie and this is Robert." I nod and the girl talks to me.

"Finally another girl. I mean Jace, Alec I love you but yes a girl." I look uncertainly at Jace but he just laughs and shakes his head.

"Come on" she says dragging me away.

"So I'm Isabelle as you know but call me Izzy. We can have sleepovers and make overs. We can bake. Oh I'm not really good at cooking. Never mind. Are you ok?"

"What? Yes I'm fine, I think I'm a little bit thirsty." I walk over to the drinks table however someone seems to have slipped and ends up bashing into me. I roll my ankle I cry out in pain. I don't really know what to do but I make my way to my room. Then realise I can't get up the stairs. I sit down at the bottom of the stairs and put my head onto my hands. I finally slow myself to to cry. I must of sat there for about 30 mins. I was so in my own world that I didn't notice Jace come up to me. He crouched down to my level.

"You ok?" He asks. I look at him in disbelief. Does it look like I'm ok? He must've seen my facial expression because his eyes soften.

"What wrong?" he corrects.

I point at my ankle.

He gently removes my shoe. The whole time without loosing eye contact. He takes it off and puts it to the side. He looks down.

"It looks like you've rolled it pray worst it's a mild sprain, however it's quite swollen."

"M-Kay" I say

"So why are sitting on the stairs, Izzy was wondering where you went."

"I can't get up them" He laughs and shakes his head. I don't get why he is being nice all of a sudden. He stands up and offers me his hand. I look up at him confused. He sighs and I'm a swift movement picks me up bridal style. My eyes widen in surprise.

"The party?"

"It's been a long night" I couldn't disagree with that. He carried me to my room and sets me down on my bed.

"I'll get a doctor to see you in the morning."

"Um ok."

"Goodnight Clary" he says while exiting the room.

"Goodnight Jace and t-thank you" you gives me a genuine smile and closes the door behind me. I sigh as I plop down on the bed.

 **A/n:**

 **Sorry it's not that long :(. But I'm really busy because I'm moving to England this summer so I'm helping pack things up. Thanks for all the support so far. And shoutout to weirdace who literally made my day with the amazing review. I will post the next chapter when I get five reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I clearly don't own TMI :(.**

 **Review, follow, Favourite.**

 **Love you guys.**

 **Byeeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

Clary's POV:

Then sun was steaming through my windows as I blinked the the sleep from my eyes. I carefully rolled onto my side, as to not hurt my whip wounds. I called for Poppy and Maia to help me get ready. While waving to them I think about yesterday maybe the King wasn't so bad. I mean he had seemed nice and a gentleman. Ugh what was happening to me. I scolded myself. He was not nice. He couldn't be nice. Don't let him in. I sighed and made my way to the window. The view was quite different then to the Morgenstern Kingdom. You could see the Lightwood kingdom and before it were gardens of green where men stranded to the grass.

"You called?" I turned to find Poppy and Maia.

"Yup!" They came and helped me change. I heard Poppy gasp. Shit. I had forgotten about the marks.

"Who? Who did this to you?" I heard her say.

"Ummm…" I was unsure if I could tell her.

"It can stay between us. We will help you clean them."

"My Brother, Jonathan."

"Why? Why would he do such a thing?" Maia asked.

"I disobeyed him." I say looking down at the carpet. A knock on the door sent us all out of our silence.

"Yes?" A head popped throug the door.

"Hello, I'm Magnus Bane. The royal doctor."

He stepped fully into the room and the first thing that I said was; "Sparkles?"

"Yes biscuit, I like glitter." I cast an uneasy glance at Poppy.

"Oh Clary, Magnus is great. He is the best downworlder."

"Wait what? The doctor is a downworlder?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He asked his tone suddenly less cheerful.

"Uh n-no" I stuttered

"Great then, let's look at your foot." His tone became instantly brighter.

It turns out hat is was just a mild sprain so he wrapped it up and gave me an ice pack.

"Are you paying attention to anything I'm saying?" Isabelle asks furious.

"Um no?"

"Uggghhhh" I roll my eyes at my new Best Friend. I haven't seen the king yet. But I'm kind of Glad that I haven't because he gives me mixed feelings. I'm half afraid even though I didn't want to be. And I feel like he is nice but... oh I don't know.

"Ok, tell me what you are thinking about"

"What no I'm not thinking about anything in particular."

"Fine don't tell me." She huffed but I knew that she want actually angry. I had gotten to k ow her quite well in the past few hours. I had gotten to know this whole palace quite well. The only thing I had no idea about was the king.

 **A/N:**

 **Sry???? I haven't updated cuz I'm in a rural area with no wifi. Buuuttt I'm in a restaurant so I finished the chapter and I'm posting it ;). I have posted a one-shot. so show your love there as I won't be able to post for at least a week.**

 **Review, follow and Favourite xxx**

 _Question: Do you want Clace to be:_

 _Gradual?_

 _Quick?_

 _Happen in its own time?_

Review or PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

 ** _Time Jump - wedding._**

 _Clary's POV:_

To say I was scared would be such a big understatement I might die. I. Was. Terrified. Of him. The ceremony. Just everything.

"There you go clary, all done." Maia gives me a small smile. I look down at myself. I wear a Long white wedding dress that has thin straps that crisscross over my back. I have a veil that tinkles with small jewels around my head. Apparently it has been a tradition that here we have to get married in bare foot. Why? I had no idea. So this naturally led to Poppy scrubbing, soaking, moisturising and drying my feet. I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath, since I had no Father. Jonathan was going to walk me down.

"You'll be fine Clary." Maia says squeezing my hand affectionately. We had become quite close over the past six moths. They shuffle out of the room and in walks Jonathan he doesn't give a second glance as he yanks my arm.

"The maids, you didn't tell them about the whipping did you?" He hissed in my ear.

"No."

"Good!" He relaxes his grip on my arm slightly before leading me to the doors that have yet to open. I'm quite nervous. I here the music start to play and almost agonisingly slowly the doors start to open. I'm frozen. I feel Jonathan's smile falter and he pulls me forward so I nearly trip and we start walking down the aisle. It seems like time has never gone so quickly. Jonathan gives me a kiss in the cheek (Look who's playing nice Brother) and I stand up to face Jace. Wow. I mean he is in a black suit with a gold tie his crown rests upon his head and shines. He looks stunning.

"Don't stare princess." He says quietly, so no one else can hear, a smirk forming on his face. I glare at him and the ceremony begins. Some bits are in Latin and I understand some but not all of what the Priest is saying. A ribbon is tied to Mine and Jace's wrist and then we walk forward into some mud thing. We have to walk through it three times then the priest speaks in English. I repeat everything he say is and the Jace does the same.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale, do you take Clarissa Adele Morgenstern be your lawfully wedded Wife?"

"I do" his voice is clam and smooth.

"And do you, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern take Jonathan Christopher Herondle to be your lawfully wedded Husband?" I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I sucked down a breath; "I do."

"I know pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride." He leans forward and our lips touch lightly, all to soon he pulls away and I scold myself for wanting more.

The after party lasted about two hours and was a blur of dresses, congratulations and introductions. I got back to my room but stopped in the doorway. All my stuff was gone. My bed sheets had been stripped, my wardrobe empty by toothbrush gone. Then realisation dawned. I was moving into his room. I sighed and flipped down on my bed. I was carful to not let any of the dry mud touch the covers. A knock on the door sent me out of my blissful self and I bolted up.

"Clary, its only me." Poppy's timid head poked through the door.

"Phew, you scared me." She giggled.

"Come now lets wash your legs. The mud has reached your knees. On the king it was just a above his ankle."

"Well! It is certainly not my fault that he so tall"

"Or you are so short" she says. We Glare at each other and burst out laughing.

"Come on. I have drawn yoga bath."

We reach the bath and Poppy undressed me and I clump just as she is about to start scrubbing my feet the door opens to reveal. The king. My Husband.

"Poppy I can take care of this."

"Yes your majesty" she gives me a sort of sorry lion before scuttling out of the room. I try and draw the bibles of the bath around me. He cradle my foot softly and tarts to rub the mud off. Once all the mud is of he drops a robe onto the floor and exited the room. I quickly dry myself and put on my night garments along with the robe. When u get out he is already in bed. I stand hovering by the side.

"Scared Princess?" His cocky voice states.

"No" I say trying to sound as confident as possible. I slide into bed as far away from Jace as I can and drift of into a dreamless sleep. The last thing I here is Jace's voice.

"Sure your not."

 **A/N:**

 **This is going to be Long but there are a few important things. First I have decided that each chapter I'm going to give a shoutout to the person who reviews the most or who genuinely puts a nice review. Buuuuut this time it's someone who PMed me:** **boochar88 thank you for your lovely message. **

**Secondly I'm quite busy over the holdidays so tell me whether you would rather have short chapters frequently or Long chapters less frequently?**

 **Thirdly most people wanted clace to happen in its own time so that's how it will be, if you wanted it to be quick. I'm sorry but I know you will still love this. Xxx**

 **Review, follow, Favourite :)**

 _Question:_

 _Would you like Simon to be a downworlder or not??_

 **Ok that's all guys. Till next time.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

Clary's POV:

I rolled over the over-excessively large bed. The bed was cold in some parts indicating to me that Jace had left. I didn't want to wake up but the sunlight had creeped under my curtains. I screwed my eyes shut not wanting to think about what had happened last night. I sigh in defeat and slid my legs of the bed. I shiver as I leave the comfort of the bed and my feet make contact with the coldness of the floor. I here a knock on the door.

"Clary? Are you awake?"

"Uh yeah." Poppy and Maia's head popped through the door.

"Good news!" Maia says

"What?" I question intrigued.

"The king has gone for a Long trip to the Blackthorn castle for three days." Poppy answers. I want to pretend that I feel sad that he's gone but I really only feel relived.

"Yeeessss" I say letting the relief flood through me.

"And he sent Isabel Lightwood to come here as well." Poppy said. Just as the words are out of her mouth Izzy's head popped through the door.

"Me and you are having a girls night!" Izzy says. I see Maia and Poppy's face drop.

"Um Izzy? Can my friends also join?"

"The downworlders?"she arches an eyebrow. My face hardens. "Just kidding! Of course they can. I actually have my maid with me but she's like my Best Friend can she join?"

"The more the merrier." I say and we all smile at each other.

20 pancakes and four movies later we are all lounging about on the couch. We had kinda had Brunch so no one was worried about eating. Izzy's maid; Helen. Was great she was very down to earth but had an amazing sense of humour.

"What should we do know?" I question. Izzy Bolts up. "Make-over!"

"Noooooooooo" Helen says sending us into fits of laughter. "Last time she spent and hour on the eyeliner. MY EYELINER!" We are laughing so much. "It wasn't thaaat bad." Izzy tries to defend. Helen and I raise and eyebrow because we have both had Izzy's makeover before. "Yeah ok, I can sometimes get carried away." At that we laugh. Maia actually falls of the couch and I'm drumming the heels of my feet into the floor. Izzy looks at us with a raised eyebrow as we calm down.

"Pleeeaaseee" she begs. We all look at each other and shrug. She yelps and drags us all into my room. Izzy turns to my face while Maia stars on Helen. Poppy is looking through my dress and holding them up to her body as we shout odd words along the lines of:

"Oooo that's a nice one"

"Poppy Daaarling you look gorgeous"

"Oh how Fabulous dearie"

"Oh the boys will be at you honey"

We somehow developed an English accept in between. We laugh and play around and for the first time I'm just genuinely happy. Three hours later. My dresses are strewn across the floor and our faces and nails are emaculate.( except for the streak of Lipstick across Izzy's neck). Helen than gets up.

"I'm uh gonna go and quickly yeah" before turning and leaving the room. We all look at each other in confusion but shrug it off. We start chatting aimlessly when a knock comes on the door. Maia raises an eyesbrow and opens the door.

There are three baskets being held by Helen.

"Surprise?" Helen says.

"What's this?" Maia asks.

"It's my surprise, we are going for a midnight feast in the royal gardens!"

We are silent for about three seconds before;"eeeekkkk, yaaayy!" Izzy steals before we all take the baskets in and ask Helen how she arranged it.

"Well, when I arrived I asked the pastry Chef to make us something's for a picnic I told her I would pick it up later. So I left to get them and yeah..." she explains.

"Well," I begin "one thing is for certain. Helen you are the best." Everyone else laughs and nods along and we all peer into The baskets.

In one basket there was two bottle of lemonade and sandwiches with every combination ever; cheese and Ham, tuna and sweet corn, chicken and cheese, bacon and lettuce etc. In the next basket there were muffins and scones with jam and butter. In the last basket there where five glasses, a fruit salad and a massive chocolate cake along with plastic knives and forks and a bunch of napkins.

"Wow! I have to remember to thank the cook, this is amazing." I state in awe.

I look at the clock. Three hours until midnight so two hours until we can go oitside and start setting things up.

"Well what should we do for the next two hours and a bit?" Izzy asks

"Hide and seek?" Maia suggests.

"What are we? Three?" Poppy says.

"Then what do you suggests?"

"Truth or dare!" Izzy yells

"Ok!"

"Sure."

"Huh fine!"

"So it's settled truth or dare."

"Ok I'll go first" Maia starts "Izzy truth or dare"

"Dare!"

"Ok I dare you to go make out with the first man that we see when we walk out."

"Ok I'll do it." Izzy gets up and Helen follows to make sure she does the dare. A couple minutes later Izzy and Helen come back and Helens holding her sides.

"What happened?" I ask once Helen's calmed down she tells us.

"So we were walking and then we saw Simon the stable boy and Izzy has had a nerd crush on him since he caught her when she fell of her horse. So she went up to him and he said hi but Izzy just started to make out with him and then he started to respond and then they started kissing for ages and then when they finally stopped he asked Izzy out!" We are all laughing at how it turned out in Izzy's favour and Maia tells Izzy how lucky she is that Maia picked that dare.

"Ok ok. Helen truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Tell us something you have never told anyone else." Helen takes. Deep breath.

" uh I'm um a lesbian." We are silent for a beat before we tell her that that's great for her she smiles.

"Clary truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Did you like 'sleep' with Jace last night?"

A blush creeps its way across my cheeks.

"No." I say my head down. Maia and Poppy laugh while Izzy shakes her head.

"Death me Clary what are we going to do with you." I laugh it of and turn to Poppy.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare" she says wiggling her eyebrows. I think for a moment."I dare you to go to kitchen and complain that last time you ate a donut it had a while in it." I say

"Ok, ok I'll do that." I get up to go with her. We make it to the kitchen and Poppy sees the Chef. She makes her way over and stamps her foot.

"I have a complaint about the food." She begins. "Yesterday I had a donut, and" she paused for effect. "It had a hole in it. This big!" Gesturing with her fingeres I stuff my fist into my mouth and grin.

"Umm Poppy are you ok?" The Chef asks.

"No I am not ok this is an insult. I am very disappointed." With that she tuts and stomps of a follow behind once we are far away from earshot we hurts our laughing and continue this while we enter my room. Once we're calm we recount the stairs for Helen, Maia and Izzy then start laughing all together.

"Ok ok, Next. Maia!"

"Dare"

"I dare you to play are you nervous with Helen."

"Oh fine." She puts her hand on Helens leg.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nope." Helen replies popping the P. Maia moves her hand to further forward.

"Now?"

"Nuh-Uh"

She then moves her hand to Helens breast.

"Now?"

"Yes!" Helen screams. Before laughing.

With all the fun we are having I almost forget about Jace and Everything that has happened

Almost.

 **A/n:**

 **I know I know you guys hate me. But I'm sorry. I've been really busy and my shipment has been delayed. Plus...it's my birthday today!!! You know what would be the best present ever...if we can get to 6 reviews in the next 24hrs. This chapters shoutout goes too: A guest. Flowergirl! Thank you for your lovely review. Xx next chapter they will have their midnight feast. **

**Review, follow and Favourite. Xx**

 **Till next time**

 **Byeeeeeee**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

Clary's POV:

"Guys hurry up!" Izzy shrieks at us as we lug the three baskets of food after her to the gardens. It's 11:30 and we are getting ready to have our midnight feast. It has been such a great day and I hate to say it but I'm almost happy Jace is not here.

"We are coming!" I shout as we run to catch her up.

We set the blanket down on the grass and set out the food. I glance upwards at the stars dotted around they sky. I look around at the new Friends I have made and think, maybe getting married was the best thing that could happen. Atleas l say I would be away from Jonathan. We took our places around the blanket and stared talking about god knows what. All I could think was that maybe I am lucky and I hope that Jace doesn't come home anytime soon...

And of course my wishes can't ever come true. Once we had finished the picnic we had headed back to my room and fallen to sleep in pure exhaustion. But we awoke to a very disapproving Jace and Alec. Izzy looked at me then I turned to Poppy and she tired to Helen and it was too much for our tired mindes so we burst out laughing. You know that stupid laugh when you know your in trouble but can't be bothered with it. Yup that laugh. They have each other a sort of look before leaving is lauging. I can't remember the last time I had laughed. And I really liked it.

 **An:**

 **I know, I know I'm hated but I've been really busy with my new school but I thought as it's Christmas in 3 days I'll give u guys this small chapter. I know it's not much but there you go. This chapters shoutout goes to... reemarie36. Thaksin for ur cute message on the last chapter. Keep the reviews coming because they really motivate me. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and not the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Love you guys xx**

 **Byeeeeeeee**


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a week since our little party thing and I haven't really done much. Lazed about the castle really. I hardly see Jace. He's up before me and stays out much later.

* * *

I rolled over in my bed before I heard someone enter the room and start shaking me.

"Pop-yyy" I said not wanting to wake up yet but of course it wasn't Poppy.

"No, it's Jac-yyy" he said Mimiking my voice. I opened my eyes to find him fully dressed.

"We are going out, Maia will get you ready." Before exiting the room. I huffed before reluctantly swinging my legs out from under the covers and onto the marble floor. just as I had got fully out of bed, Maia swept in.

"Maia... do you know where we are going?" I asked raising both my eyebrows at her.

"No No nopey No" she sings around me while fitting me into a new dress that I had never seen before. Once she had finished dressing me I looked at myself in the mirror and it hit me. I was wearing a white and black dress that rose up around my knees with almost legging like thinks underneath. The dress was tight but loose enough for me to move freely

"I'm going riding." I say matter-of-factly. I had gone riding once when I was young and my father and mother were both alive. Jonathon had gone over to the Verlac kingdom so we father had let me go riding. I remembered how magical it had felt. But of course father and Mother were dead and i have never been riding since. My thoughts where broken by Jace striding into the room. He nodded at Maia giving her, her cue to go. She gave me a quick smile before exiting the room quietly.

"figured it out?! he asks cocking one eyebrow.

"where you listening to us?"

"maybe, maybe not" he says shrugging his shoulders and giving me a mischievous grin that made my stomach twist. "come on" He walks out the room and I follow behind we walk out and before us are two beautiful horses One is black with white ears and the other is brown. This is Will he says walking up to the brown one, named after my great grandfather. And this is Jem, patting the black one, named after my great-uncle. Will is my horse and yours is Jem. I walked over to it and stroked it. A smile creeped its way onto my face. Both horses where saddled up and Jace lept onto Will. And then the whole world stopped one of the guards handed Jace two whips beofre leaving us out by ourselves. I stared at the whips. Remembering the time Jonathan had whipped me. I couldn't breath what if the riding had been a distraction and he was going to whip me. What if he was going to whip these wonderful horses? What if he was like Jonathan.

"Clary are you ok?" he slides off his horse still holding the two whips. I didn't know what to do I could run but he would catch me. I could beg. I could scream. My breathing became ragged and i saw flashing images of Jonathan and Jace both the same person both trieing to whip me. He kept coming so i walked backwards until i hit the wall. He raised his hands with the whips. I got ready for the blow but it never comes instead the whips clatter onto the ground. "Clary did you think i was going to whip you?" he gently moves my hands away from my face and tilts my head upwards to face him. "I would nver evr do anything like that. Why would you even think tha unless. Unless soemone has whipped you before." His face hardens as he puts two and two together. He brushes his thumb under my eye.

"Do you- do you mind if i look at where he..." I slowly turn around and he unzips my dress and undoes my corset. Ge gasps. "Clary..." he says stroking my back gently. "Why?" he takes a deep breath and quickly does up my corset and dress before anyone else can see. he leans forward his hands on either side of me. Forming a sort of cage. But I didn't feel scared anymore it was almost like aslong as I am in this cage I am safe. I look down at the floor ashamed of how I lost control but he uses two fingers to push my face back up. I can feel his hand creep round my waist and i take an intake of breath. He moves his head forward and whispers in my ear.

"I would never hurt you. Never." His lips tickle my skin. "Do you still want to go riding?" he asks pulling away from me slightly so can look me in the eye. I nod and he grins. He dips his head to the side of my neck and ever lightly presses his lips there before he steps away from me.

 **A/n: Its not that long i know but as soon as I get 5 reviews I'll publish the next chapter. The next chapter has a lot of fluff and stuff so ya. this chapters shoutout goes to... a guest extraangelblood. Thanks for your review. keep them coming ;) **

**review,follow,** **favorite**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	9. Chapter 9

_Clary's POV:_

"Jace where exactly are we gong?"

"Not far, Promise"

"You've been saying that for the past twenty minutes"

"Well we are, finally here" he says puling his horse to a stop. I do the same to Jem. Jace slides gently off his horse and I wait for him to come and help me. Once off and and the horses are tied to trees. I look around. We are in a clearing in the woods and right in the middle is a waterfall thing. small rocks make up the rim and the water glistens in the sunlight.

"My father built it for my mother but I like to come here to remember them."

"Its beautiful I say in awe." I turn around and look at Jace and instantly wish that I had't. He was taking off his top and pulling down his trousers. He caught me staring.

"You don't have to look, but we both know you want to." He smirks at me before throwing his clothes and shoes to side leaving him in only his pants. With that he dives into the lake. I stand awkwardly at the side, until he re surfaces.

"Come on" he says "Or are you to scared" I role my eyes at him and say; I need help taking my dress off. He raises and eyebrow and swims to the edge.

"Are you asking me to undress you?" He asks a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe, Maybe not" I say using his words form earlier. Two can play this game. He pulls himself out of the water and as he moves towards me I get a better looks at the runes that mark his skin He puts two hands on my hips and turns me around and slowly undoes me zipper but he doesn't stop there, he keeps pulling it down until he's crouching. I step out of it and he begins to undo my corset. he pulls the strings and gently slips it off. I cross my arms over my chest as he turns me back around but he moves them down and holds them in a fast grip by me legs. He soaks me in looking at me from every angle before taking me hand and pulling me into the water. I gasp as the cold water relaxes my body. i feel a splash from behind me and i turn around to get hit in the face with a wave of water. I shake my head and grin as we begin to splash each other. After about ten minutes off splashing each other i hold up my hands.

"Ok ok you win"

"I always do" I roll my eyes but i'm laughing. I start to swim away from him but he grabs my legs.

"Jace I'm tired."

"I know but trust me" He pulls me towards the waterfall and I look at him.

"Are you crazy the water is hitting so hard it will hurt me!" I say

"Just trust me" we come closer and i wait for the water to hit me but it doesn't. I look up and see that Jace has made a cage around me so the full force was hitting him. I suddenly became aware of the fact that one of his hands was on my breasts. But i soon forgot as i looked at what was before me. There was a pool of water and then there was marble walls surround and step up thing that you could sit on.

"Wow your father must have loved your mother" looking around. Still holding me he wades over to the step and sits down pulling me into his lap. He leans forward and I quickly tilt my head to the side So his lips press against my cheek.

"I knew you wouldn't let me" He said as i slid off his lap and floated on the surface of the water.

"Then why did you try"

"It was worth a shot" he said. This time it was my turn to smirk and i did.

"OOOO i think that the shy little princess has finally made her ground" he says grinning at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled. Maybe getting married was the best thing that had ever happened at least with Jace i felt safe. I turned my back to him and I regretted it. I turned back round to face him and his face was like thunder.

"I could kill him you know. I could." He says gritting his teeth. I swam over to him and ran my finger down his torso.

"Its fine now, I'm fine now." He turns me back around and traces the jagged lines with his fingers. "i just don't understand why would anyone want to hurt you." I shrugged and turned around again.

"Are you hungry?" he asks

"Yes a little but where are we going to get food from here?" I ask

"I brought a picnic"

"Yes!" I say "Come on! I'm so hungry" He laughs at me and purposely walks over to me in slow motion. I pout at him and he laughs at my misery.

"Come on then" He scoops me up and we go back under the water fall. We both swim over to the edge and pull ourselves out. I reach for my clothes but jace grabs them off me.

"Nope! you will get them wet"

"Oh Jace please." I say pouting at him.

"Clary it is boiling hot why would you want to put your clothes on?" I sigh in defeat and cross my arms over my breasts as i wait for him to get the food and he brings back a basket full of all sorts of goods. There are eight small triangle shaped sandwiches, a bottle of lemonade, A massive slice of chocolate cake and some white choc chip cookies. We dig in and i sit with my feet dangling in the water. I give up on covering my breasts and enjoy the sun. I feel Jace come sit behind me and I'm about to turn around but he puts a hand on my head stopping me from doing so. He sits directly behind me and puts one leg either side of mine. He scoots forward so his torso is pressed against my back, he hooks his arms around my waists and points up at a tree.

"Look" he whispers in my ear. I look at where he is pointing to and i see a nest of small birds. They look sort of funny not fully grown yet, as look at them i find myself relaxing more and more into Jace's embrace. I pop the rest of my cookie into my mouth and start munching on a sandwich.

"You know," Jace says "You never told me why Jonathan whipped you" He started to draw patterns on my stomach making me wriggle a bit.

"Well my father used to beat Jonathon and never me so my brother killed my father and has made it his job to make sure I catch up on all my beatings."

"How old when it started?"

"He killed my father when I was nine and my first beating happened when I was ten."

"Your so strong Clary."

"No I'm not. I'm just a stupid princess that was given up by her brother to some king that doesn't want her." In one swift move he moved over me and pushed me away from the edge of the pool so he was forcing me to stay elbows on either side of my head where holding him up.

"Is that what you think?" he says. His breath hot against my skin. "That I don't want you. That I only married you because now I have an alliance with the Morgenstern Kingdom."

"Why did you marry me then? You could have chosen anyone. Someone prettier like Isabelle or Aline. Yeah she was hitting on you while I was right there.2

"Don't you dare make it like its my fault. Aline is annoying and petty and Izzy is like a sister to me."

"Then why marry me?!"

"Because I like you OK. I saw you when we had the fifty kingdom meeting three years ago and- and I" His voice softens slightly. "I liked you and I had to marry someone this year and your brother needed someone for you so i jumped at the chance." He takes a deep breath. "Sorry, for getting angry and stuff. Its just that..."

"Oh my goodness is Jace Herondale blushing. haahh" I fake gasp and he starts to tickle me.

"Jace - no -ahhh -Jaceeeeee" he stops and smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. He moves his head forward and this time I don't turn away as he presses his lips to mine. I reach my hands up and intertwine them into his hair. He flips us over so I'm on top of him and he slips his hands around my back. I pull away from the kiss and rest my head on his chest. I use my finger to trace one of his runes while he plays with my hair.

"Do you trust me he says?"

"Yes" i say nestling myself between the crook of his neck and falling asleep.

 **A/n:**

 **sooooooo idk if this is ok or not. If you liked it Leave a review and if you didn't then please do let me know as well. This is like my longest chapter yet so tell me whether you like long ones or short ones. This chapters shoutout goes toooooo A New Look. Thank you for always reviewing on my chapters it really helps. Next chapter out when I get six reviews. Yes to fluff or no. Tell meeeeeee.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

Clary's POV:

 **Time jump: Two months**

I woke up to an empty bed again. I had gotten so used to Jace cuddling me in the mornings that I felt his absence a lot. There had been a raid at the Lightwood kingdom and Jace had gone to help, fight of the attackers and make sure everything was ok. Isabel was staying at the Blackthorn castle and everyone was forbidden to leave their Kingdoms in case the attackers had any ideas. According to Maia and Poppy, this happened a lot and it lastes two or three weeks, but once there had been a really bad raid killing five soliders and wounding a lot of the other men including Alec. I was worried but I had tried to busy myself with exploring. I swung my feet out of bed and called for Maia and Poppy.

"Morning Clary!" Maia sings Poppy follows looking tired. "Isn't it such a wonderful day, the sun is shining birds are singing, ahhhhhh." I look at Poppy in confusion.

"Maia has met a new guard called Jordan and they spent the evening together and all I hear now is Oh Jordan this and Jordan that." she takes a deep breath. I laugh and smile at my friends. I have come so far in the past seven months. I have made friends and I have a loving husband. Ok so we aren't quite at the 'loving' stage but who knows...

"Come on lets get you dressed"

* * *

I was sitting in the library reading about the old shadow hunter legends. Where Runes had powers to heal and stuff. When I was younger my father would tell me that the runes could heal and make you fast. But of course Jonathan ruined my imagination and I know that runes don't give actual power they just show authority. I'm pulled from my thoughts by a timid knock at the door.

"Mrs Clary, I have some information regarding your husband."

"Well, please tell."

"One of the attackers has been identified as a Morgenstern solider, Your brothers solider and has stabbed the king in the stomach he is being healed as well as possible but he is trieing to get back her as soon as possible." He nods his head and exists the room. Why would Jonathan attack the lightwood kingdom? Is Jace ok?

I spend the rest of the day worrying. I don't want to eat supper so Maia draws so a bath and I let her go for the night, telling her I would dress myself for bed. I'm in the tub for an hour. I look at the clock and see that it is 11:30 pm. i sigh and get out, wrapping a robe around me. I spend and hour tossing and turning worrying about Jace and its nearly 1 am. I'm about to get up and get a glass of water when I here a noise outside my door. I lie stock still. Who would want to come in my room. The door pushes open and I grab or Jace's knife at the side of his table. The person walks in and I leap at them holding the knife to their throat.

"Clary Its me"

"Jace?"

"yes Clary, your safe." I put the knife down and he turns on the light and I can see him.

"Jace!" I yell as I leap into his arms. He stumbles back but regains his balance quickly enough. I wrap my legs around his waist and breath in his scent. He strokes my hair and I start crying letting the relief of seeing him ok bring me a sense of security. He carries me to our bed and I roll off him, once I see him clearly I can see small cuts across his face. I run my hand over them and he winces.

"Sorry," I say meekly, then I remember what the guard from earlier had told me. "Your stomach, Are you ok?" he takes his shirt of and I look down. His lower abs are covered in white bandages.

"Painful, but i'll live." He pulls me towards him and I push my head forward so our lips can meet, he swipes his tongue across my lower lip and I grant him assess and our tongues fight for dominance. He flips us over so I'm underneath him and his elbows are supporting him. He moves away from my mouth and starts kissing along my cheek, I hook my hands around his neck and play with the strands that fall there. He starts kissing along my neck, small butterfly kisses. He nips gently at my ear.

"Jace, its the middle of the night." I say starting to wriggle away.

"We are married Clary" He replies grabbing me still. "What's the matter? Hmm Clare?" He bumps his nose against mine. The truth is. I'm a little scared. I have been kept in The morgenstern kingdom and hardly ever went outside so i still felt scared about things that were new.

"Clary you know we don't have to do anything you don't want to. Clary I trust you to tell me things. Please don't feel afraid of telling me how you feel." I look him in the eye and say;

"I was scared, but I trust you, I do I-i just need reminding that your not Jonathan." He pushes some stray strands of hair from my face and I know that I can trust him. I lean upwards and he looks at me waiting for me so I whisper.

"Its ok" And its all it takes before he's kissing me. I feel his hand creeping up my night robe and I tense but draws circles on my stomach and I calm down. I slide my hands up and down his back. Earning me a moan from Jace. I had never heard anything like it and I decided that I liked the noise. He moved down and started kissing down on the flat of my stomach pushing the two sides of the rode away leaving me in just me undies. He sucks on the skin there and I moan arching my back slightly. He brings his face up to look at me in the eye and smiles down at me. He pulls me up so the rode falls of my shoulders on onto the floor. He starts to pull me onto his lap but I stop him.

"Jace I might hurt you." I said pointing at his bandages.

"Clary Please, I missed you so much."

"I don't want it to get worse."

"It won't, I promise." He tugs me back and buries his face in my hair, letting his fingers trail across my legs.

"Jace."

"hmmm"

"It was Jonathan wasn't it"

"I'm afraid so Clare. All directions lead to him" I take an intake of breath and I start to have another panic attack but Jace is there rubbing circles across my back.

"Hey, Hey Clary. He can't get you now. I promise. Your not his anymore. Your safe" Jace leans back and pulls the covers over both of us. I'm still lying of top of him and he traces patterns across my back. The sound of his heart beat lulls me to sleep and I close my eyes.

 **A/n:**

 **Soooooooo What do you guys think? Thank you for the support on the last chapter it really does help and I get the next chapter out as soon as I can. This Chapters shoutout goes to a guest... tmiships thank you for both of your lovely reviews. Next chapter out when I get to 9 reviews.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	11. Chapter 11

_Jace's POV:_

I woke up to feel a weight across my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Clary lying on me snuggled up to my chest. I breathed in her scent and thought of how lucky I was that Jonathan wanted an alliance. But why would he attack the Lightwoods or any other Kingdoms for that matter. I made sure that these questions staid at the front of my mind as to not let the answers to the questions surface. The truth is that I know why Jonathan attacked the Lightwoods. He was going after Alec. Because of what he had told Izzy. It wasn't fair for Alec to have to hide things from his sister but it did put that last of our kind in danger. Especially Jonathan. I want Jonathan dead not only because of what he did to Clary, but what he did to my parents. Or is doing. Or maybe has done. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel Clary wriggle I look down on her. I had missed her so much and I wish I hadn't. I had promised that I would not love her only care for her. I couldn't afford to fall in love. But it was becoming harder and harder. I wanted to protect her when she was scared. Hold her when she was upset and kiss her whenever she walks into a room.

"Morning Jace" said Clary, scrunching her nose and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Clare" With her still on top of me, I lifted us up and pushed my back up against the wall so she was sitting on my lap with one leg each side of me and her head resting on my shoulder.

"You ok?" she murmured

"Yup" I whispered back. My hands drifted into her hair. I swear I had no control. She shifted over so her back was now against mine, while moving she rubbed me accidentally and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. She looks up at me in confusion. I look down and she gets of the bed and calls for Maia and Poppy. They arrive and start to dress her. I lie on the bed watching her. She turns around ten minutes later.

"Well get dressed."

"No point Magnus is coming to check on me."

"Ok. I'm going to go read in the library, come meet me when you done?"

"Sure" I say smiling at her.

She leaves the room with Maia and Poppy following. Once the door is shut I look up at the ceiling and breath in. Life could be harder... Couldn't it?

* * *

 _Clary's Pov:_

I go to the library and pick up another book on old shadow hunter legends. I find an old book, looking at the title it reads 'The shadowhunter codex' I shrug brush of the dust and find myself a comfy corner and start reading. It's fascinating. It shows that the shadow world actually had Vampires, warlocks, faeries and hunters who where then names shadowhunters as in one joint word. I look through the book and the end page has three names scribbled down. Tessa Gray, Jem carstairs and Will Herondale. Hmm peculiar that two of those names are In Jace's relation. I'm so engrossed inthe book that I don't notice Jace come in. He comes in and takes the book out of my hands.

"Whatcha reading?" He looks and the front cover and his face hardens. "Where did you find this?" his voice starts to raise.

I point to the glass cabinet in the corner.

"No! Do you understand me. NO going into that cabinet." He takes a step forward. I shrink back unsure of what i did wrong. "Don't you dare look through another book in that cabinet." I raise my hands in almost like surrender but he pins them down his nails digging into my skin. "Understand?"

"j-jace. your hurting me" I say softly and thats all it takes he removes his hands from my body and stares down at them in horror. Than at my sore wrist.

"I-i'm sorry, Clary please forgive me, Please." I look down at him unsure of what happened. It was clear that Jace had some form of issues. I could feel anger bubling up through my veins. But the look on Jace's face simmered it and I just nodded uncertainly. I put the book down and steer round Jace completely. I could feel his stare burning into the back of my head but I kept walking forward. I had thought that I had known Jace or that he was changed, but clearly not.

 **A/n: ok so this is going to be Long but important. But first this chapters shoutout goes to a guest... lolbooks. Thank you for the lovely review. X Right now the important stuf:**

 **So I'm not sure about this chapter but I'm leaning towards the idea that Jonathan, Jace, Alec,** **Sebastian** **and a few others are actual shadowhunters like in Cassandra's books and there will be a war and there will be demons and vampires brought in. I don't really know but this could be like an alternate start to the books and then it's going to go along those lines. I feel like there may be some confusion so I'm going to right it down below:**

 ** _-So in these kingdoms the high up guards like Jace Alec,_** _ **Sebastian and other rulers of their own** **kingdoms** **are called shadow hunters and they get these special marks called runes that don't actually do anything except show** **authority** **. But clearly we are figuring out that they actually do mean something.**_

 _ **-They have been married for about seven to eight months and clary hasn't seen**_ ** _Jonathan since her wedding day._**

 **Hope that cleared some stuff and if you guys really hate the idea I'll take this** **chapter** **down and start** **again** **so please leave a review.**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **p.s Sorry its short**


	12. Chapter 12

Clary's POV:

It has been three days since Jace's little outburst and I have avoided him like the plague. He tries to talk to me but I simply reply by nodding or turning around whenever I see him. Izzy is coming today and I hope that she will give me some relief. The thing about ignoring Jace was that I actually missed him.

Wow never thought I'd say that. Every morning I would wake up to an empty bed and I would go to sleep very early as to not have to consciously lie next to him. A knock on the door stole me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Clary, Isabel is here." Maia's voice said. "She's currently speaking to Jace but will be with you soon." Before closing the door again.

Weird. Why was she speaking to Jace?

I went over to Jace's office door and waited, however I couldn't help but overhear some bits.

"Not fair on her…. deserves the truth…...put her in danger...cannot…. tell her for god's sake!" That last person was definitely Izzy. I couldn't take it anymore. I strode into the room.

"Tell me bloody what?" I yell

Jace and Izzy look at me shocked I'd never screamed in my whole life at anyone.

"Isabel." Jace said. "Leave us, Clary will meet you there soon." With one more look at me and a small smile she was out of the door.

"Jace what the hell is going on?" I ask. _Why was everyone acting so weird around me. What did everyone else know._

"Clary I can't tell you" He said it softly but there was an edge to his tone. If this had been my position three months ago I would have bowed my head and walked away but not this time.

"Jace, tell me or I swear to the angel."

"Oh, what Clary what are you gonna do." He starts walking to me and by default I walk back. "You gonna ignore me? You can't do anything!"

Tears threatened to spill. What had I done to him. How had this come so suddenly? "Jace stop. You don't mean it. You don't mean it." I start chanting it over and over more for my benefit that his. I don't understand. What had I done? I tear slipped out and I looked up at Jace.

"Please Jace, please." I whisper quietly at him. He looks down at me and sighs.

"Clary Its for your own safety." He says gently putting a hand against my cheek.

"Jace, you can trust me. Please." I plead. I can feel him cracking under my pleading. He pulls his hand back and runs it through his hair and huffs.

"Fine. But if anyone finds out you know…. Well you saw what happened to the lightwoods." I nod my head, excitement and fear runs through my veins.

"You know all the stories about angels, Shadowhunter's, runes?" I nod my head. "They are all true, but your grandfather, Valentines father ordered that the angels were corrupt and with no angels we would have no demons. Which was of course our ultimate goal."

"He got many people on his side and the council which was corrupt at the time agreed that they would summon and lock up all the angels. They did. With the angels locked up normal, weak Shadowhunter's started to die. Your grandfather became a ruler and enforced the kingdom rule. Rumours say that he tried to pass his ideas to Valentine and he declined. Whereas others say that he thought Jonathan would be more fit and taught Jonathan his ways."

"There are very few Shadowhunters left. And only three females. The runes we have on our skin are real. They help us become silent, agile. All the stories are true."

I looked up at him with wide eyes. I looked at his arms where I could see his runes swirling and crossing over each other. He said _our, us, we_ … He's a shadowhunter. Is he dangerous? Does that mean Jonathan is one? Wait so Alec is one? And Izzy must be one of the three females. That means tha-

"Clary are you ok?" Jace's gentle voice brings me back to earth.

"You're a shadowhunter." I mumble.

"Yes, I am" he says gently. "And so is Alec and Isabel and your brother."

"Who are the other two females Jace?" I question looking up at him.

"Emma Carstairs."

"And?"

"And you. Clary you are one of the last female shadowhunters left." I take a sharp intake of breath.

"Is that why you got mad?" I asked. He nodded.

Should I be scared of my brother?

Should I be scared of Alec and Izzy?

Should I be scared of Jace?

Should I be scared of what I- I'm cut of from my thoughts when Jace pulls me close to him.

His breath tickles my ear and he whispers. "We are still the same people Clary." I breath in as he kisses my neck. He trails them down. "I'm sorry." He sighs against my neck.

"Its ok." I breath out. He presses his lips against mine gently before pulling away and saying.

"I'll see you before you go to bed. Izzy will be waiting." I look up at him before turning away and shutting the door behind me gently.

 **A/n:**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated I have been away for four weeks and I'm finally back. So, this changes things slightly from the original book and I know what I have changed though so it's all good. I recently just got Wattpad using the same username; Unicorns268. So, follow me on there as well.**


End file.
